Siempre a tu lado
by Kayr-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si sientes que no puedes ayudar a tus seres queridos? No eres débil, solo es que necesitas protección hasta el momento en el que te vuelvas más fuerte. Pero ¿Qué pasa si no quieres que esa protección se acabe nunca? Allen y Saithleen son una pareja de héroes que recorren juntos el mundo de Tyria. ¿Te atreves a acompañarlos en esta aventura?


Bien, es la primera vez que trato de crear una historia de Guild Wars 2. El lugar es Tyria, no hay zona concreta (Colinas Kessex).

**Disclaimer: **_El juego, y los Tamini, pertenecen a ArenaNet. Los personajes pertenecen a Saithleen y a Allen (con su consetimiento he usado su personaje). Son utilizados sin ánimos de lucro y para divertirme a mí y a los lectores._

* * *

La joven de oscuros cabellos cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su compañero. Las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos pero las apartaba con una de sus manos mientras con la otra mantenía el báculo alzado, tratando de mantener a su alrededor el Escudo Arcano que os protegía a ambos del desastre. Saithleen se mordió el labio y sus ganas de llorar incrementaron cuando el escudo explotaba debido al último golpe que había recibido. La muchacha se mordió el labio justo antes de lanzar un Relámpago en cadena, tratando de alejar todo lo posible al pequeño círculo de guerreros Tamini que los rodeaba.

Una única pregunta se repetía en su cabeza ¿Cómo diablos habían llegado a estar en esa situación? Había espesas lagunas en su mente que abarcaban un espacio de tiempo grande. Podía recordar claramente que habían llegado a un campamento que es encontraba escondido entre los árboles, en él había una buena vista para poder vigilar de que nadie viniera. Se habían asegurado de que nadie a su alrededor podía hacerles daño y se habían sentado junto a las personas que ya habían allí. Luego de eso se habían presentado y se habían sentado todos juntos alrededor de la hoguera a cenar. Después de eso todo estaba prácticamente en blanco, como si se hubiera quedado dormida. Lo que sí podía recordar claramente era el sobresalto que había sentido cuando él, Allen, había sido atacado por la espalda y había caído desmayado entre sus brazos. Poco a poco había visto como la gente que había en el campamento era asesinada en mitad de una batalla feroz. Ella luchaba, lanzaba hechizos tratando de evitar la muerte de aquellos que los habían acogido, más cuando se había quedado sola con el cuerpo inerte de Allen entre sus brazos había perdido la calma y había comenzado a lanzar hechizos tratando de alejarlos, buscando una forma de salir con vida de ahí junto con su compañero.

Trató de lanzar un nuevo hechizo, siendo esta vez una Lluvia de Meteoros, al ver como uno de ellos trataba de acercarse a su posición. Cuando los meteoritos comenzaron a caer, dañando a los Tamini, estos comenzaron a dispersar el círculo que los rodeaba pero no parecían dispuestos a abandonar a sus presas. Uno de ellos comenzó a correr en su dirección, sorteando gracias a la suerte la mayor parte de los meteoros, y como última defensa Saithleen utilizó un Estallido de llamas con el cual pretendía hacer que retrocediera. Durante un instante parecía que lo había logrado, pero pronto el guerrero se recuperó de la impresión y volvió correr, alzando esta vez la espada que portaba entre sus manos. Saithleen maldijo y gimió asustada al ver que no lo había conseguido. Cuando vio que él alzaba la espada ya muy cerca de su posición, ella bajó su cuerpo y apretó con más fuerza el abrazo con el que rodeaba el cuerpo de Allen justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Un grito se escapó de sus labios mientras se incorporaba. Sus ojos de un azul pálido buscaron de forma frenética a Allen, al cual encontró sentado justo a su lado mirándola fijamente. De forma involuntaria, y casi sin quererlo, se abrazó a él con fuerza. Deseaba, algún día, poder protegerlo igual que él lo hacía con ella. Fue cuando se separó que recordó que se había quedado dormida apoyada en el brazo de Allen, que no comprendía el proceder de la joven y la miraba con extrañeza. Entonces se dio cuenta en ese momento que el silencio reinaba en el campamento y miró a su alrededor, viendo a todos en silencio mirándola. Sin responder nada se sonrojó y antes de que él pudiera preguntarle nada ella se volvió a reclinar en él que, como leyendo su mente, pasó su brazo por su cuello lo que hizo que se apretase más a él justo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.


End file.
